Un Imperio llamado Prusia
by sophie strife
Summary: una niña perdida en la ciudad de Munich, una nación que la encuentra...¿Que sucederá después? quizás sea el fin de una época, nadie lo sabe, ¿te animas a descubrirlo? (soy pésima para las intro, lean lo si lo desean quizás les guste)


-¿Me podría decir si ha visto a mis padres?-El albino miro un tanto extrañado a la pequeña pero sin saber porque sentía cierta calidez en su mirada

-Creo que no, pero me podrías decir como son, así los encontraremos más rápido

-m… mi mamá es alta y la última vez que la vi tenía un vestido de invierno y mi papá…-dijo mirando hacia el basto cielo azul que inundaba pequeños archipiélagos de nubes-…no lo recuerdo

El albino se agacho, así podía hablar con más tranquilidad con la niña y así poder ver si podía ayudarla- y ¿recuerdas sus nombres o la dirección de tu casa?

-Recuerdo que vivía en Berlín, pero ahora nos estábamos cambiando de casa

-mm… -dijo poniendo su mano en su mentón- ¿y los nombres de ellos?

-Siempre los he tratado como papá y mamá, nunca he escuchado sus nombres

-Entonces busquemos por los alrededores, será mejor que subas a la más awsome espalda del mundo-dijo mientras con su pulgar indicaba sus anchas y mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-¡SII!- la pequeña subió a su espalda y se sujetó fuerte de la blanca cabeza de la nación

-Sujétate fuerte, que los cinturones de seguridad no vienen incluidos en el paquete

Los dos emprendieron su búsqueda, juntos ambos superaban los dos metros, recorrieron todo Múnich, sin encontrar mucho, tan solo unos pasteles y unas bebidas.

-¿Dónde crees que pueden estar?

-No lo sé….-dijo ella -¡Mira!-extendió su brazo por sobre el hombro de Gilbert

-¿Es tú mamá?

-No ella es mi Nana, ella me ha criado desde pequeña

-¿Y tus padres?

-No los veo mucho, en realidad esta es la primera vez que los vi, pero solo alcance a ver el vestido de mi mamá- dijo mirando al suelo, desprovista de toda vitalidad infantil, casi como si hubiese perdido toda fe de ver a sus padres.

-Vamos- él mayor le levanto la cara y le mostro una gran sonrisa- te voy a llevar a conocer a tus padres- amablemente la levanto y la poso en sus hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia la persona que la niña le había indicado- Disculpe señora ¿Conoce a esta niña?- La mujer le llegaba al pecho de Gilbert, esta alzo la mirada, por un momento sentí que esta miraba a un fantasma, quede con la duda, si es que era para la niña o para mí.

-¡¿Dónde te habías metido niña?!-dijo malhumorada-¡Tu madre ya se fue! ¿¡Que rayos estabas haciendo?! Crees que ella tiene todo el tiempo del mundo como para verte- la niña se comenzó a cubrir con el cabello del albino y comenzaron a escucharse unos pequeños sollozos, el hombre con una de sus manos acaricio la cabeza de ella

-Yo la llevare donde su madre- dijo un tanto desafiante y muy enojado

-No puede- me espeto la mujer- esta niña está bajo mi tutela, además de que ya es imposible, su madre dejo este país, ni siquiera yo se hacia dónde se dirigirá después.

-Entonces viajaremos, si es necesario por todo el mundo para encontrarla, además que dinero no me falta, llevo juntando desde 1226**_(1)_**\- La nana quedo mirando incrédula a lo que decía el chico, hasta incluso pensó que estaba loco

-Lo que usted dice caballero son invenciones suyas, nadie puede vivir tanto, ¡usted está loco!- la mujer grito esto último y toda la gente que estaba alrededor quedo mirando la discusión que estos estaban lidiando

-¿a qué no?- el chico comenzó a hablar en una extraña lengua, incluso que ahora está extinta, es una rama del germano que solo él conoce, Prusiano antiguo –esto es prusiano- la mujer no se sorprendió- soy la única persona en todo este enorme y basto mundo que sabe todos sus secretos, todas sus modalidades de habla, el dolor que lleva, la historia que carga, el sufrimiento que cuesta hablar en mi idioma natal en estos momentos- volvió a hablar alemán- Lo que acaba de escuchar señora es lengua muerta, ¿ahora me cree?- las personas que se habían quedado mirando estaban atónitas, si al fin y al cabo sabían bien el peso del idioma que habían escuchado, no era necesario saber su significado, el solo hecho de escucharlo las hizo quedarse a escuchar, parecía que en ese momento estuviese hablando un general o alguna persona de alto rango, algo bastante desacorde con la persona que estaba al frente de la señora.

-No le creo, lo que acaba de hacer es un mero show caballero, quizás usted es un lingüista y sabe muchas lenguas muertas de este continente o quizás se especializa en el germano- El chico estaba enfurecido

-Crea lo que quiera señora, lo que es yo, me llevo a esta pequeña quiera usted o no, llame a las autoridades si lo desea, no está hablando con cualquier persona- la mujer se puso algo pensativa y mostro una sonrisa algo maquiavélica

-sabes que chico… llévatela, has con ella lo que quieras, para mi es más fácil pasarla por muerta así dejo ese horrendo lugar en donde me han tenido cinco años cuidando a esa horrenda mocosa, yo no estoy para ese tipo de trabajos, además de que aunque la golpee sigue sin comer, sigue llorando, la odio, llévatela lejos-la niña comenzó a llorar, Gilbert la bajo y la sostuvo en sus brazos como si fuese un bebé

-Tranquila… todo va a estar bien-le dio un beso en la frente- ahora vamos a descansar has pasado por mucho, creo que es momento de que disfrutes de tu niñez-el chico comenzó a caminar con ella por la dirección de dónde venían, se detuvo antes de entrar al tumulto de gente que los rodeaba, volteo su cabeza y miro casi a matar a la señora- ¿Cuál es su nombre completo señora?

-Miriam Lára Lorenz Müller

-¡Salga de mi país en una semana! Si no lo hace le juro que yo mismo veré la forma de hacerla desaparecer de este, ¿me entendió claramente?-la señora dio un paso hacia atrás, quizás era la primera vez que una persona que fuese tan joven la mirara con unos ojos que hubiesen parecido ver milenios pasar, o también que tuviese los ojos rojos o quizás lo asocio con la figura de un demonio, la verdad es que no lo sé solo ella

-Si señor- El prusiano siguió su camino, mientras la gente que estaba a su alrededor le abría el paso, le temieron solo con escuchar, incluso bastantes seguían casi sin poder moverse por el ensordecedor sonido de su voz

El chico siguió caminando era la primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, o sea desde que le quitaron sus tierras, que su enojo había llegado hasta el punto culmine de hablar en su idioma natal. Ambos emprendieron el camino por las frías calles de Múnich el hombre le puso un casco a la pequeña, uno que había comprado en una tienda por el que pasaron, encendió el motor de su motocicleta- sujétate bien- le dijo gil con una sonrisa en su rostro y comenzaron su viaje, el viento comenzó a soplar cada vez más fuerte, el camino de ciudad, rascacielos y muchos autos comenzó a convertirse en una zona residencial alejada de todo el bullicio de esta ciudad, llegaron a una gran casa, dejaron la motocicleta en el cobertizo y entraron a la cálida casa.

-¡Ludwig! Ven tenemos visitas!

-¡Ya voy!- se escuchó un grito muy distante aunque él llego rápidamente a donde estaba su hermano-Hola –le dijo a la pequeña niña y se agacho hasta quedar de su altura, le sonrió- ¿Cómo te llamas?- la niña se escondió tras las piernas del prusiano

-yo… me llamo… _Amelie_

-Qué lindo

-Oye Lud- dijo el Preso- ella se va a quedar con nosotros, no hay problema ¿cierto?

-Claro que no, vamos a buscar una habitación para ti Amelie- le extendió su gran mano a la niña, ella miro a su protector

-Tranquila, él no te hará daño, es mi hermano menor- dijo con aires de grandeza, mientras la niña tomaba la mano del alemán, este la guio a una habitación, una gran habitación con muchos lujos casi de cuento de hadas

-¿Te gusta esta habitación Amelie o buscamos otra?- la niña recorrió la habitación de par en par abriendo puertas de armarios y también la del baño, ahora si parecía una verdadera niña, al parecer solo necesitaba un poco más de cariño, el que le había dado el Pruso.

-Es hermosa-dijo después de recorrerla completamente- ¿de verdad puedo dormir en este lugar?, ¿no hay problema? Es que parece como la habitación de una princesa- el alemán la miro con mucho cariño y alegría

-Por supuesto Amelie, es lo que te mereces, eres toda una princesa en esta casa-se agacho a su altura-este será tu hogar mientras buscamos- le extendió su mano y le hizo cariño en su cabello

-Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias- se lanzó sobre Lud, incluso lo boto al suelo, él la abrazo también, solo necesitaba cariño

-mira- dijo Lud apuntando el techo- la niña volteo la cabeza y este la levanto sobre él, ella comenzó a reír

-pero no había nada señor

-¿cómo que nada?- dijo Gilbert este se la quitó al alemán, la chica comenzó a reír y entre los tres comenzaron a jugar hasta que el sol cayó- Amelie, es momento de ir a dormir en tu awsome habitación

-pero señor Gilbert, no puedo dormir sin un cuento

-aaa pero para eso tenemos … a nuestro fantástico cuenta cuentos- tomando un micrófono y haciéndole señas a Lud- tenemos el cuenta cuentos 3000 Ludwig- se sentó tras la niña y la tomo en sus brazos- ya nana Lud estamos listos para nuestro cuento-dijo riendo

-Pero gil…-dijo este sentado frente a ellos en una sillita con un libro- ash… está bien erase hace mucho, mucho tiempo un pequeño pollito

-Awsome pollito, es importante eso

\- bueno un awsome pollito….

Aquella noche después de mucho tiempo, ellos se divertían tanto juntos, la niña se quedó dormida al rato después de que comenzara la historia del "awsome pollito" Lud y gil la llevaron a la cama y la dejaron durmiendo, sin antes dejar una nota con muchos dibujos, para que se entendiera en caso de que no supiera leer: La habitación del awsome yo esta en frente y la del aburrido cuenta cuentos es la primera a la derecha, por cualquier cosa puedes ir a cualquiera de las dos; ambos salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta

-Gilbert, ¿qué edad tiene?

\- tiene seis, ven vamos a tomar algo, hay cosas que debo contarte sobre ella, necesito encontrar a sus padres, van a tener un gran reto de mi parte, no quiero devolvérselas, no se merecen la tuición de una niña tan adorable como ella, nunca la han cuidado

-Entiendo, ven vamos a otro lugar, no quiero que despierte con esas cosas de adultos, ven y cuéntame en la sala de estar.

* * *

Estaban Gilbert y Amelie dando un paseo en las calles de Múnich unos días después buscando alguna pista sobre los padres de Amelie

-mm…

-que pasa Amelie?

-mm…. Es que tengo una pregunta

-¿Y cuál sería esa pregunta?- mientras en la cabeza de él: que_ no sea de donde vienen los niños, que no sea esa por favor, que quedamos con Lud que él te explicaría por favor que no sea eso_

\- es que... quería saber porque su cabello era blanco y sus ojos rojos

-aaaa era eso- lanzó una sonrisa un tanto incomoda-lo que pasa es que he vivido demasiado- _tanto como para no haber muerto y seguir teniendo la esperanza de que Erzbeth deje a ese estúpido señorito._

-¡Amelie!- se escuchó el grito de una mujer no de cualquiera, tenía que ser ESA mujer

-¡Vamos Amelie! volvamos a casa- dijo el hombre-pero… mira Eli, es Gilbert

Mientras la niña corría a los brazos de Roderich y Eli… ¿_porque tenía que ser Eli…? ¿Porque?_, de un momento a otro, el mundo se fue a negro, hacia frio, me dolía todo el cuerpo, con suerte podía abrir los ojos.

-¡Despierta escoria!- me patearon en las costillas, ahora recuerdo todo-¡Vamos levántate!-me tomo bruscamente del brazo y me llevo fuera, el haz de luz golpeo fuerte mis ojos no podía ver nada… aunque sabía que frente a mi estaba mi hermano, el que murió después de la guerra.

-¿Donde esta Erzbeth?, es lo último que pido-dije mirando el suelo de concreto, ya no me importaba que fuera el fin del gran imperio prusiano, tan solo quería decirle

-Está allí frente a ese perro nazi

-Llévame con ella, es mi último deseo- él general me llevo con ella-la verdad es el no es un perro, usted lo es por seguir mis órdenes-me golpeo el rostro, pero no me importo, mi piel ya no sentía el dolor, me habían torturado más de la cuenta estos días, caminaba lento tan lento que llegue a envidiar a las tortugas.

-¡Gilbert!- dijo Hungría mientras la tenían amarrada, amarrada para que viese lo que me harían.

-Eli… Cuida de…. Amelie

-¿Qué?, ¿Pero que estás diciendo?

-Cuida a tu hija, me vino a visitar antes de morir- le sonreí, igual que le sonreí la primera vez a esa maravillosa niña- dile que una vez existió un imperio llamado Prusia

* * *

_**(1)**_Año en el cual se creó la orden teutónica(tengo la duda de esta fecha, ya que investigue un poco y me salen diversas fechas pero esta es en donde Herman von Salza recibió el título de príncipe del imperio, con el cual podía relacionarse de igual a igual con cualquier otro rey de Europa, además de que él mismo produjo la expansión de la orden, pero bueno… si desean saber más investiguen así pueden corregirme en esta fecha que tengo dudas lo cual agradecería mucho si me la corroboran )

Hola, espero que les haya gustado el oneshot ^.^ lo tenia hace tiempo escrito pero no lo habia pasado al computador cualquier duda o critica diganmela, o tambien falta de ortografía(tengo una pésima ortografía así que no me sorprendería que encontraran muchas), bueno nos vemos, espero seguir escribiendo saludos a tod s y cuidense mucho


End file.
